First Day of Rule
"First Day of Rule" is the first episode of the animated series, Elena of Avalor. ''It premiered on July 22, 2016. Plot Elena gives a prologue giving a summary of the events of Elena and the Secret of Avalor. A day later, the Kingdom of Avalor is shown to be celebrating the defeat of Shuriki and the liberation of the kingdom. Migs, Luna, and Skylar head to Avalor Castle to wake Elena, only to find that she's already awake, due to the fact she was too excited about becoming Queen today to sleep. Elena invites the Jaquins to her coronation. Suddenly, Zuzo appears before her, and both are surprised that she can see him since a chanul can only be seen after a wizard summons them. The pair quickly deduce that Elena's forty-one-year imprisonment inside the Amulet of Avalor made such things unnecessary for her. Zuzo reminds her that it's time for breakfast. Elena goes to her sister's room, only to find that Isabel also couldn't sleep due to her own forty-one-year imprisonment. Elena gives Isabel a journal as a gift and together they race down to breakfast. The two sisters race into the Dining Room extremely late for breakfast, to the disapproval of their cousin, Chancellor Esteban, who states that is not how Princesses should behave. Isabel tells her cousin that won't be a problem as Elena won't be a Princess anymore after this evening since she's becoming Queen that night. Esteban, Francisco, and Luisa tell the pair that Elena isn't becoming Queen tonight because, according to the by-laws of Avalor, she is too young to become Queen. Elena reminds them that she was imprisoned in the Amulet for forty-one years, but the trio reminds her that she didn't age and is still technically sixteen. They tell her that she's still becoming the Ruler of Avalor, but she will rule as Crown Princess alongside a Grand Council of four people chosen by her until she comes of age. Francisco agrees to the formation of the Council, but Elena feels that she's ready to rule now and to prove it, she has Esteban arrange meetings with all the leaders in Avalor City. Elena, Isabel, and Esteban arrive at the harbor. Elena meets Gabe, a new Royal Guard. Elena meets up with Captain Turner, the Harbor Master, and, after she receives a paper from Esteban, begins making a list of everything he needs to make the harbor better. Suddenly, Turner's daughter Naomi runs up and tells them that three ships have gone missing. Elena wants to set out immediately to find the ships but Esteban insists that she delegate that responsibility to the Harbor Patrol in favor of meeting with Doña Paloma, the magister of the Trade Guild, reminding her that she wanted to meet the leaders of Avalor City and Dona Paloma is the most important one. Elena agrees to meet with Doña Paloma but insists that she come back to lead the search for the missing ships afterward and has the Navy dispatched to search for them in the meantime. When Isabel wants to stay, Elena orders Gabe to watch over her before leaving. Isabel and Gabe spot purple creatures boarding a ship and sneak on board to investigate. The creatures are revealed to be the ship thieves and take Isabel and Gabe captive. This event is witnessed by Naomi, who goes to alert Elena. Elena is meeting with Doña Paloma and making a list of the trade deals she wants to make from now on when Naomi arrives and tells Elena what happened. Elena has Higgins alert the Navy, while Elena called down her Jaquin friends so she can go after them. Esteban tries to tell her that it's too dangerous, but Elena is adamant and takes Naomi with her since she knows what the thieves look like. Naomi describes the creatures and they head to Mateo, who identifies the creatures as Noblins, magical creatures that can shapeshift and make gold, and set out to rescue the kidnapped pair. Back on the ship, Isabel leaves a trail for people to find her and Gabe. The trail leads Elena and her friends to the ship. A battle erupts and the humans are quickly overwhelmed. Zuzo appears and reminds Elena of the importance of patience. Elena talks to Jiku, the leader of the Noblins, and learns that during Shuriki's forty-one-year rule over Avalor before being defeated, Shuriki imprisoned the Noblins so she could use their gold touch to get rich. One day, the bars keeping them imprisoned vanished and they were free. The Noblins were taking the ships so they could get home. Gabe reveals that the reason they're free is that Elena defeated "that evil Queen", and Elena tells the Noblins they can use the ships to get home if they send them back. With everything settled, Elena and her friends head back to Avalor Castle. At the Royal Ball, Elena accepts the need for a Grand Council and picks her grandparents, Esteban, and Naomi to be its members. Cast & Characters * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel * Keith Ferguson as Zuzo * Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban * Julia Vera as Luisa * Emiliano Díez as Francisco * Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner * Jorge Diaz as Gabe * Chris Parnell as Migs * Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna * Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar * Constance Marie as Dona Paloma * Lucas Grabeel as Jiku * Rich Sommer as Captain Turner * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Joe Nunez as Armando Trivia *In the prologue, all scenes that involved Princess Sofia and her family from ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor were edited to not include them during Elena's recap of those events. *Moral lesson: If you're not ready to do a task, don't say yes. Key Events * First appearance of Gabe. * First appearance of Naomi. * First appearance of Captain Daniel Turner. * First appearance of Doña Paloma. * First appearance of the Noblins. * Technically, it was the first appearance of various characters, such as Elena, Mateo, Isabel, Francisco, Luisa, Esteban, Armando. Though all they chronologically first appeared in Elena and the Secret of Avalor, aired months after this episode. Naomi also appeared in the movie, but in events set after this episode. * Elena becomes the Crown Princess of Avalor in this episode and nominees the four members of the grand council: Naomi, Luisa, Francisco, and Esteban. * This is the first episode for Elena to be out of Sofia's Amulet and returning to her family. * This is the first episode include all the characters. * This episode took place a day after Elena and the Secret of Avalor. * Mateo wore a green robe and this is his first wardrobe change. The second was in Island of Youth. The third was in Spellbound. The forth was in The Scepter of Light and the fifth was in Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *This is the first time that Elena mentioned being trapped in the Amulet Of Avalor for 41 years. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:List of episodes Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Aired episodes Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Junior